


What's In A Name

by KingKay



Series: My Drarry Drabbles [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Draco Malfoy is a Potter, Family Drama, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Visiting the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco had to go for his monthly visit home and as usual his father is ready with a line of insults and a sour expression. Lucky then for Draco that he's always had a sharper tongue.





	What's In A Name

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Lucius: Famous Mr Potter
> 
> Draco: You’re always going to greet me like this, aren’t you?
> 
> Lucius: It is the price you must pay
> 
> Draco: For marrying Harry?
> 
> Lucius: For taking his name

Draco handed his cloak to one of the manor's house elves with a polite smile before standing back up and smoothing his robes. His father would have a fit if he turned up in the comfortable muggle Jeans he had grown accustomed to. His changing style solely Harry's fault but the appreciative look he gave Draco when he walked around wearing nothing but the smug denim often yielded pleasing results, so naturally, Draco wore them at every opportunity.

Pushing aside those sorts of thoughts for later when he returned home, Draco headed towards the dining room. His mouth pressed into a disapproving line at the fact his dear husband had once again managed to get out of joining him for his monthly visit to his parents. This was the third time in a row, and he planned to get compensation in the form of a long weekend in Paris for having to endure this chore alone.

Reaching the double door, he took a second to take a deep breath and plaster a small smile on his face before turning the handle and stepping into the lavish room. It would only be worse if he prolonged the moment and, Merlin forbid, he be caught loitering at the door like a child afraid of being told off.

Upon entering the room his mother rose to greet him, and his forced smile became genuine as she gave him a comforting hug. The scent of her perfume relaxing some of the tension in his shoulders and made it possible to take a natural breath.

"Draco, it's so good to see you. How have you been?"

"I'm doing well mother, work is as always a nightmare, but I enjoy the challenge. Harry sends his regards and an apology but is unable to attend, some bother about illegal practices of dark magic. You know how it is," Draco said with a shrug as he took in the gleam in his mother's eyes that said she didn't believe a word of it but was choosing to hold her tongue. He was very grateful for that since the real reason for Harry's absence was due to his voluntary agreement to train the new Auror recruits just to get out of dinner with his parents.

Draco could understand Harry’s reluctance to visit, while they all got along reasonably well his father often found an excuse to slip in some disparaging remarks about Harry, their marriage, Harry, where they chose to live, their jobs and Harry. Regardless Draco still felt putout by Harry’s actions, he didn’t exactly relish these visits either, and only his mother’s presence made the trip bearable.

With reluctance he stepped away from his mother and scanned the room for his father, the glorious and bad-tempered lord of the manor and minor bane of his existence. Predictability Draco found him sitting in his favourite wing back chair with a glass of fire whiskey hanging from his fingertips.

_Better get this over with_, he thought and nodded towards his sire.

"Evening father."

He knew the moment their eyes locked that his father was going to be a tosser and his instincts were right. Just once he would like to have dinner without having to conduct a verbal sparring match first, but since that wasn’t an option Draco settled for the selfish pleasure of winning their battle of words and witnessing his father’s increasing irritation at being bested. The score currently stood with Draco having won the last 23 matches of wit, often adding insult to injury by suggesting his father's age was the culprit for his poor performance.

"Famous, Mr Potter, how fortunate we are to be graced by your presence."

Letting out a sigh of exasperation he moved forward and seated himself in the other wing back chair across from Lucius. _Let the game begin_, he thought as he placed his hands on the armrests and met his father’s steely gaze.

"Are you going to greet me like this every time I come by?"

His eyebrow raised as he waited for the answer, as usual his father took his time answering. Swirling the whiskey in his glass his father took a sip of the burning liquid, all the while his eyes bore into Draco’s in an attempt to intimidate him, but that old act hadn’t worked for years. Once Lucius realised that he finally dropped the delay tactics and spoke.

"It is the price and punishment you must suffer for your choices," Lucius drawled with a curl of his lip. Draco bit his tongue and fought the temptation to mention his father’s own terrible choices and the suffering he had caused with them. A muggle phase Harry was fond of filled his head, the one about glass houses and throwing stones but it would likely go right over his father’s head which made it all the more tempting. However he managed to resist confusing Lucius, instead he waved a hand in the air and gave a flippant reply.

"For marrying Harry? I personally think that was a marvellous decision, though I'm aware you disagree."

His father shook his head and placed down his glass on the table between them as he leaned forward. Draco had to give him credit; his father still had a presence and knew how to make a point so strongly that you felt it break the skin.

"That was indeed one of your follies, but I was referring to your poor taste in taking his name."

At his father's serious tone, Draco smirked. He couldn’t prevent the sign of his amusement after hearing the trace of disgust that lingered in his father’s voice, the man had had a year to accept it, but he’d almost certainly still be griping about it after another fifty.

"I must protest father, I think he got the worst of the deal having to take mine," Draco teased, winking at the expression of annoyance that crossed Lucius's face while his mother tutted at their banter. Her patience for their game had reached its limit and signalled the end of this match. Pleased that he had one-upped his father, again, Draco made an effort to be extra civil, joining in with the now overly polite conversation while they ate and showing genuine interest in his mother’s plans for the gardens.

By the time their meal was over, and Draco planned to take his leave, his father had defrosted enough to bid him goodbye and even offer a firm handshake before his mother demanded another hug.

"Make sure Harry joins you next time you drop by Draco," his mother whispered in his ear, purely to prevent her husband commenting or suggesting that Harry stay away instead.

"I have a better idea, why don't you both visit us next week on Saturday?"

After they had agreed Draco quickly made his leave, battling to keep the smirk off his face and the laughter in his belly. His father’s Expression had been priceless, but Harry’s would be even better since he had no intention of warning him about his parent's visit. Draco might have married a Gryffindor, he might also have matured into a respectable young man, and he had definitely learned to be more personable, but that did not mean that he had forgotten how to be a Slytherin.

A chuckle managed to escape as he prepared to disapparate so he paused to bask in his jovial mood for a moment before he returned to Grimmauld place and greeted his loving husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't posted in ages, unfortunately other hobbies have been taking up my time as well as family commitments. I should start posting regularly again soon. Hope you enjoyed these drabbles.


End file.
